


Photograph

by inftgolchaa



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inftgolchaa/pseuds/inftgolchaa
Summary: Hong Joochan finds an old Polaroid and learns about a love story of a man from the pictures the camera provides.





	Photograph

The sun was starting to rise and as the birds start to sing a lovely song, the white and black keys of the grand piano in the living room sing their own melody. One can swear that his blonde hair was shining like the faint glimmer from the sunrise, but the remarkable thing about this scene was his voice. He was singing a song only he gets to hear. A song that was hidden in his own world and everything was magical, until he heard a loud thud from the attic.

 

“What the--? Oh, must be the cat.” Joochan sighs as it was the third time this week that the cat has been moving around the attic. He has no idea what the cat was looking for in there, same as how he has no idea who the cat belongs to. You see, Hong Joochan was here on a vacation, a getaway from his messed up life, and this house was lent to him by his great friend Kim Jibeom. The place offered him the nice and quiet he was looking for so long except that he is still struggling with his problems.

 

As he got to the attic, he sees the old cat rubbing its head to an old box. It was a simple cardboard box, nothing special yet it was the photos scattered all over the floor that got Joochan’s attention.

 

He walks towards the mess and picks up the one closest to him. “This looks really old. But they are preserved so well. Wow.” He picks  up the rest and was enchanted by the beauty of the shots. The old polaroid prints added to the vintage vibe of the photos. The photos looked like they were telling some sort of story but Joochan only noticed that in these photos, mostly the same lady was on them.

 

“That’s odd. I can’t see her face.” It was the same for every photo. Then his attention goes back to the cat who was still busy rubbing its head to the cardboard box.

 

“Hey fella, what are you still doing with the bo-- WOAH!” His cheeks were flushed with excitement and his eyes has a more intense reflection of his exhilaration. Inside the box was an old camera. Not that old to be called ancient but old enough to be rare. “I’ve been looking for a camera like this and now you found one for me!” Joochan exclaimed to the cat. It was a Polaroid 600. Joochan wanted one but for some reason he can’t find a seller for a working piece of this old camera. He is thrilled by the idea of using one or maybe owning one which placed asking Jibeom if he can have the the camera as the first thing he’ll do next. The old cat looked at Joochan mockingly then scratched its head to his arm as he holds the camera with so much anticipation. 

 

Without thinking, Joochan opens the hatch which reveals the lens tries to take a photo of the attic just to check if the old camera was working. Then he waits as the it prints a polaroid. The whirring sound of the small box of machine made his heart pound from the excitement. He waits a few moments more for the photo to develop and he can’t believe his eyes when he saw the photo. Instead of the old cardboard boxes, he sees a chair by the window of the attic. Also, there was a bouquet of blue stargazer lilies that look really fresh. As he stared at the photo longer, he notices that the sun was about to rise as the shadows were longer and similar to how 

He tried to think of a reason why the camera would create such thing but he got nothing. He thought he should be scared or something but all he felt was curious. 

 

“Hmm. Let me try that again.” Now he looks through the camera and see the same view, old carton boxes with the cat. He moves the camera to focus on the cat and still the window still in view. He took another photo, and still the same result.

 

“I wonder.” He scratches his chin as he thinks of any reason why the camera would not work properly.

 

“OH! Probably it has those used films!” Then he hurriedly presses the button at the side to reveal the film cartridge of the camera but to his surprise, the cartridge was empty. 

 

He drops the camera as he sees it. The camera made the whirring sounds again and another film was released. The weird thing was, instead of a photo of Joochan getting scared from the shit that was happening, the old cat appeared in the photo. But instead of its old and wrinkled appearance, the cat was young and cheerful. Almost like the photo was from a different time. Almost like it was taken from the past.

 

Joochan stared in horror and amusement at the camera that could possibly be magical.

 


End file.
